deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Daleks vs Borg
The Daleks vs The Borg '''is a what-if?episode of Death Battle,and the first episode of Corspy98's season one Death Battles.It features the Daleks from Doctor and The Borg from Star Trek Description Doctor Who vs Star Trek the battle of the superior species.who will win between these super intelligent beings??. Interlude Wiz: The Daleks the Nazi's of space '''Boomstick: And the Borg, the cyberman of the star trek universe. He's Wiz and i am Boomstick Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons,armor, and skill to find out who would win in a...death battle (As a side note I will be using book and audio feats for the Daleks and the Borgs. Davros and Dalek x will be included in this fight since they are both Daleks. Finally there will be no outside interference from The anyone. Including the doctor the timelords or the federation.) Daleks Wiz: The Daleks were originally a species called the Kaled. The Daleks were made by Davros near the end of a thousand year war with their enemies the Thals. Some of the Daleks were,mutated and badly damaged after a nuclear war. Davros genetically modified the kaleds and gave them armor. Boomstick: More like a tank Wiz: I guess. Anyways Davros removed every emotion from the Kaleds except hate. turning them into the ultimate killing machines. Boomstick: The Daleks weapons are reasons for this. Wiz: They have a gun stick that kill almost sentient being, or temporarily or permanetly stun their victims. They have nano organism that can turn organisms into Dalek puppets, and it works on the dead and removes all emotions but hate and anger. Boomstick: The Daleks turn their victims into zombies? Sweet., I want one! Wiz: Anyway they also can turn their effect of their guns. At the lowest it can temporarily disable someone in the area the projectile struck or it can reduce humans to atoms at the highest levels. The Daleks rarely use that. Boomstick: Instead they like to put their dial on the lowest possible settings to kill a person so that person has the most slow and painful death possible. Wiz: There are many variant of Daleks. The type of Daleks abilities depends on what features offered it. Their default arm can be replaced by flamethrowers and seismic detectors. Boomstick: The more modern Daleks have a internal supplies and has a repulsor systems that allow them to hover in the air. Wiz: They also have force-fields. Older versions of Daleks could be destroyed by a well-placed bullet, bullets could not get near newer Dalek casings. They can be broken by their own weaponrty. Boomstick: They can also travel independently through space and They can also use the DNA of time travelers to regenerate their bodies just by the traveler touching their casing. WIz: The Daleks are also experts on biological warfare and has use it on multiple occasions. Boomstick: The Hooverabouts allowed individual Daleks travel without using their own power. Wiz: They have time travel abilties that allow them to travel between one era and another. Boomstick: The Daleks created their own type of time machine that is similiar to the Tardis. Though sadly they can not change shape like Tardis's can. Wiz: The Cult of Skarro has emergency temporal shifts that act as a emergency teleport throughout time and space to let the Daleks escape a threat. Boomstick: The Cult of Skarro were four Daleks that were task with furthering Daleks causes by the development of new and unorthodox ideas and strategies. Wiz: Their arm and gunstick can replaced used for a new purpose depending on what task was likely to face a specific individual. Boomstick: They are also really to risk their own life for the rest of their kind and act as suicide bombers. Wiz: The Imperial Daleks had planet busting weapons on their main leaders ship. Boomstick: The Dalek Flashship had explosive missiles, and they had smaller flying saucers that had bombs that could devastate whole continents. Wiz: One of their most powerful weapons is the time destructer Boomstick: Its a small device that only works once and can accelerate or reverse time with a catastrophic effects.When it wears out the effects reverse the effect of the survivors but not those who were killed by it. Wiz: They also have the reality bomb. Boomstick: A bomb created by Davros the leader of the Daleks that can wipe reality itself. Wiz: They also have the temporal cannon. It can wipe a individual from history. The Daleks created a temporal cannon that was going to be used to wipe gallimaufry from existence. It gets its energy from the Tantalus eye and is comprised of three moons. Boomstick: They also have the annihilator. It is a device that was used to erase entire species from existence without affecting the timelines.The rest of the universe will remember them even though they never existed. Wiz: Their weakness are really inconsistent. Some times they can be killed with a baseball bat and other times it takes getting shot by their own fire to kill them. One of their weakness is The Doctor. They are always beaten by The Doctor or one of his may companion using a Mcguffen. An example is when Rose Tyler absorbed the energy from the heart of Tardis, became big, bad wolf, and took out the Daleks. How ever their one true however weakness is their sure ignorance and pride Boomstick: Like you! Wiz: BOOMSTICK! Anyways they are very arrogant and very cocky which most of the time leads to the downfall (via. The Doctor stopping them.) They also sometimes fight among themselves and at one point caused a civil war between the Daleks. Boomstick: This is one alien you don't want to mess with. Daleks: This is not war this is pest control. The Borg Wiz: The Borg are a collection of different species that have been turned into cybernetic beings working as drones in a hive mind. They use a process called assimilation to make other species join the collective by injecting them with nano-probes. Boomstick: They also surgically add on cybernetic part as well. Wiz: They are driven for the need for everything to be perfect and assimilate other races to further their goal. Boomstick: They have a queen and if the queen goes down, so does the rest of the hive. Wiz: One of their main weapon is the Borg Cube. Boomstick: A single cube is capable of assimilating all elements from a whole planet. Wiz: The Borg ships are huge in size. 27 cubic kilometers Boomstick: The cubes are able to warp and trans-warp velocities, thanks to the Borgs collective's network of trans-warp corridors and hubs. Wiz: The Borg cubes have a multitude of energy weapons emitters and projectile launchers. Boomstick: The Borgs primary tactic is too use the tractor beam on a vessel when it was seized and drain the shields. This would immobilize the vessel of its warp drive. Wiz: After the enemy ship shields are down, they use a high energy laser cutting beam to slice off section for assimilation . Boomstick: Or they can use the beam to destroy the vessel if they do not want to assimilate it. Wiz: The Borg Cubes and drones can protect themselves from energy based weapons with shields. Boomstick: Their shields can protect the drones from hand phasers. Wiz: Their shields will not negate a unlimited amount of fire power. With a good number of other ships attacking the cube can still be damage despite their defensive adaptation. Boomstick: Also the Borg defense has little effect on weapons they have not encountered during initial attacks. They tend to develop defensive adaptations within a few attacks. Wiz: Frequency based weapons such as phasers become ineffective after the Borg have adapted. Boomstick: The adaption can also have the ability to self repair. After taking good enough damage from a weapon such as a phaser a Borg cube can repair itself within minutes. Not all Borg Cubes have this ability. Wiz: Like the Daleks, the Borg also have weakness Boomstick: They are weak to viruses both computer and biological Wiz: They can't make anything themselves Boomstick: And they have to assimilate it from someone else first. Wiz: They also like the Daleks have a lack of individuality. Boomstick: They also can't learn anything if they don't assimilate their opponents first. Death Battle A Dalek comes up to Davros and tells him they have detected a threat.Davros asks if is is the Doctor and the Dalek responds negative. Davros tells the Daleks to engage in battle and to use any force necessary to defeat the enemy. Fight! A bunch of Daleks ships start attacking Borg cubes. The Borg start attacking back using their shields and their projectiles. The Borg try to simulate the Dalek ships they destroy but they blow themselves up before they can. It is a stalemate. The Daleks start to use viruses against the Borg which is able to wipe out some of the Borg before they adapt to the virus. The Borg used all of the fleets and attack the Daleks. The Dalek mother ship is sitting in the time vortex with Davros. Davros asks the Dalek time controller what his plan is. The Dalek time controller tells him his plan is to use the annihilator to wipe the Borg out of existence. Davros laughs and tells The Dalek time controller to go along with the plan. Meanwhile the Borg is able to adapt and take control of the battle.The Dalek fleets are getting destroyed by the Borg. A Dalek ship appears from the vortex and fires the annihilators at the beginning Borg wiping the Borg from existence. The battle is over and the Daleks reign supreme. Results Wiz: While the Borg were able to adapt against the Daleks, The Daleks had many ways they could finish the fight without the Borg being able to adapt to it. Like the reality bomb or the annihilator. Boomstick: But what about the pride and arrogance. Well most of the time they lose to the Doctor or one of his companions via Mcguffen. The Daleks may be prideful and arrogant they are not stupid and would quickly realize the Borg are a real threat. Wiz: The Borg ships may be better which is debatable and able to adapt to most of the Dalek's weapons there was no way for them to adapt to a weapon that erases the whole species from existence. It's never been shown they can and is highly unlikely they can since their adaption has limits. But the Borg are a collection of species. Yes but if all the Borg had the same species that means the species and the Borg would be wiped out. Not to mention they can back in time when the Borg was one species and erase them then. Thus making it easier to erase all of the Borg from existence. Boomstick: But what about time travel? Well, They can both use time travel! The Borg have to adapt to learn about the opponent and the Daleks are spread out throughout space and time so it is hard to tell where to attack them in time. Unlike the Borg who does not use time travel as frequently as The Daleks. So if they were to use time travel they would have no idea when or where to attack them from. Wiz: Not to mention the Borg was defeated by a low class planet where as the only beings to rival the Daleks are The Doctor and The Time Lords. There is no way the Borg are superior in technology then The Timelords. Also The Borg fought the Cybermen in a cross-over comic and lost to the Cybermen the same Cybermen that got destroyed by The Daleks. Boomstick: Also, The Dalek controller was made to make plans that would succeed. There is little the Borg can do against Davros and the time controller if they sit in the time vortex. They have no way to get there. The Daleks do not always take orders from Davros and if he died, it would not really be a problem unlike the Borg. If the queen died the whole collective dies with it. Boomstick: Not to mention they fought The Timelords the most powerful beings in the universe to a standstill .The only reason why the war ended was because of The Doctor moving gallimaufry. Boomstick: It looks like the Borg were pest control for the Daleks. Wiz: The winners are The Daleks __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Space" Themed Death Battles Category:Creature vs Machine themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Corpsey98 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card